


套路 第六章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第六章





	套路 第六章

折腾了半天，叶惺到现在才感觉到自己出了一身汗。他给顾连森脱下鞋袜，把露在床外的两条腿塞回床上，又伸手摸了摸顾连森的衣服，湿漉漉的，也是出了不少汗。  
他直起身，想给顾连森找一套干净的衣服换上，拉开顾连森衣柜的抽屉，却发现里面放了几盒药。  
他皱起眉，拿起药细看。  
作为一个麻醉科博士，叶惺自然认得那是处方止痛药，还有一些中药成分的外用镇痛药膏。  
叶惺看了一会，叹了口气，拿出一片药膏，又找到干净的衣服，回到床边。  
顾连森的身上出的汗还没彻底干，摸上去一片黏腻，叶惺生怕他感冒，连忙剥下顾连森的上衣。  
无奈顾连森一晚上又是醉酒又是腰疼，早已折腾得惨了，此刻睡得很沉，丝毫不配合。  
叶惺费了很大地劲才把他的上衣脱了下来，拿起干净的衣服弄了半天都没法套上去，最后放弃了给他穿衣服的念头。  
叶惺打来了一盘热水，用毛巾把顾连森身上的汗都擦干。  
顾连森白`皙的胸前起了好几个粉红的皮疹，浅褐色的两点因为暴露在了略凉的空气中，已经挺立了起来。  
叶惺突然有点口干舌燥，随意地给他擦了擦，拿起药膏贴在了他的左腰上，才摸到顾连森的裤腰也有点湿，只好放下毛巾，把顾连森的裤子也扯了下来。

叶惺对天发誓他脱顾连森的裤子时没有一丝多余的想法。  
但不巧的是顾连森外面穿的是一条比较修身的休闲裤，里面却恰好是那条很宽松的内裤，加上顾连森也没有意识抬起身子配合他脱裤子的动作，叶惺这用力一扯，休闲裤连同里面的内裤一起被扯了下来。  
叶惺猝不及防地看到顾连森全`裸，呼吸猛地一窒。  
顾连森跟那些雄性荷尔蒙爆炸的体育生们比起来，身上体毛不算多，显得皮肤很光滑。唯独耻部的体毛比较浓密，颜色很浅的性｀器软软地搭在白嫩的腿间，显得那个尺寸不算小的器官有点粉｀嫩。  
叶惺深吸一口气，压下下腹部一阵阵的躁动，强迫自己移开视线，把还挂在顾连森小腿上的裤子内裤脱了下来，拿起热毛巾，一时不知从何下手，最后硬着头发从小腿开始给他擦身。  
顾连森双脚的脚踝上都有颜色很深的印子，是长期穿着球鞋刮出来的印子。小腿匀称，原本蕴藏着极大的爆发力的肌肉，现在却缺乏锻炼显得有点松弛，上面隐约还能看到些陈旧的疤痕。而他的大腿，则比他全身任何一个地方都要白。  
叶惺的手隔着毛巾都能感觉到他的大腿那紧致的手感，忍不住用手捏了几下。  
顾连森的大腿一带十分敏感，即便是在熟睡中他也轻哼了一声，夹紧了双腿，把那只在他腿上作乱的手连同毛巾一起夹在了腿间。  
只是这么一来，叶惺原本一直小心翼翼避免碰到的器官直接搭在了他的手背上，温热的触感让他身体里的血在那一瞬间都往脑子和下`身涌去。   
他深吸了一口气，缓缓把手从顾连森的腿间抽出来，他的手背缓缓地摩擦着那柔软的龟｀头，而手指则有意无意地滑过那软垂的囊袋。  
顾连森猛地颤了颤，把腿夹得更紧了。  
这下叶惺的手动都动不了了，他抽了几下硬是没能抽出来，反而因为幅度不小的动作让龟｀头受到不小的刺激，顾连森敏感的性｀器开始缓缓地勃`起。  
叶惺的理智那一瞬间都消失了，他再也忍不住，用另一只没被夹住的手强行掰开了顾连森的大腿，把自己的手和毛巾都抽了出来，然后伸手握上顾连森已经半硬的性｀器。  
“唔……”顾连森动了动，哼了一声，眉头皱了皱，但是没有醒。  
叶惺一边看着顾连森熟睡的脸，一边缓缓地揉弄着顾连森的性｀器，感受着那灼热的东西在他手中一点点变硬。等到完全硬起来，叶惺把它握在手中看了看。不小，大概十六厘米左右，在亚洲人里已经是很出色的尺寸了。  
整根性｀器充血之后泛着淡粉红色，看起来十分干净可爱。前端的小孔已经吐出了不少清亮的液体，叶惺用拇指在龟｀头上抹开，又不轻不重地搓｀揉着敏感的系带，惹得性｀器的主人一阵阵地颤抖着。  
顾连森原本苍白的脸颊此刻染上了情｀欲的淡红，紧闭的睫毛一下下地抖着，让叶惺差点忍不住凑上去舔一下，但是终究还是怕把人弄醒，生生忍住了。  
叶惺手上的动作一直不紧不慢的，但是顾连森已经许久不曾释放，很快就已经到达爆发边缘。 感觉到手上的硬物突突地跳动了几下，似是要喷发了，叶惺坏心眼地放开了手。  
顾连森的性｀器弹在了小腹上，无助地抖动了几下，最终却因为缺少刺激没能顺利射出来，只可怜巴巴地又滴下了一滴清液。  
顾连森眉头都皱成了一团，头偏到了一旁，身体难耐地扭动了几下，情｀欲却没有得到丝毫缓解，呼吸都变得急促起来。  
叶惺欣赏了一会顾连森被情｀欲折磨的样子，只觉下`身硬得发疼，终于发现更受折磨的似乎是他自己，叹了口气，起身去书桌上扯了几张纸巾，准备让顾连森释放在上面。  
就在叶惺快回到床边的时候，顾连森终于忍无可忍似的，朝里翻了个身，摸到了自己的被子，抱着被子就开始蹭了起来。  
顾连森并不知道自己耸动臀｀部的样子在叶惺的眼里是怎么一个香艳的情景，浑然不觉身后有个双目通红地瞪着他的屁股的男人，全凭本能和欲｀望的驱使，让自己濒临爆发的阴｀茎粗暴地在粗糙的被子上摩擦着。  
“嗯……！”没过几秒，顾连森突然把头埋进了被子里，整个身子都开始剧烈地颤抖了起来。  
叶惺听到了顾连森闷闷的呻吟声，才回过神来，连忙冲上前去把他翻过来，扯开被子。然而已经为时已晚，浓稠的精｀液已经喷了不少在深色的被子上，忍耐已久的性｀器还在一抖一抖地喷着精｀液，没了被子的阻挡更是直接射在了顾连森的腹部上，又沿着他的腰缓缓地滴在了床单上。  
射｀精结束后，顾连森呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，紧锁的眉头也缓缓松开。性｀器依然硬着，顶在下腹部，龟｀头上沾满了白浊的体液。  
叶惺额头上的青筋都在突突地跳着，他伸手握住顾连森的性｀器，缓缓撸动了几下。性｀器又缓缓流出了一点残余的稀薄的精｀液，终于慢慢软了下去。  
叶惺用手上被他不知不觉间捏成一团的纸巾擦了擦手上的浊液，然后给顾连森擦干净腹部和软下的性｀器上的精｀液，又尝试毁尸灭迹擦了擦床单和被子上的污渍，但是也不知是因为顾连森的精｀液太过浓稠，还是时间已经过得有点久，始终留下了一个清晰的印子。  
叶惺想了想，干脆不擦了，又把顾连森那条宽松的内裤给他套到了大腿上，却不给他穿好。内裤松垮垮地挂在腿间，顾连森大半个屁股和性｀器都露在了外面。  
叶惺忍不住把手覆在了顾连森的屁股上，用力地揉了揉，紧致却不失弹性的手感让叶惺刚刚下去一点的火又噌地烧了起来。他连忙松手，心虚地给顾连森盖上被子，把那些沾了罪证的纸巾全部扔进马桶冲走。

叶惺在厕所待了许久，出来时看了眼时间，已经深夜四点了。他关了灯，最后在黑暗中俯下`身轻轻地亲吻了一下顾连森的额头，心满意足地离开了。


End file.
